A Myth Proved to Be True, Once I Met You
by Va Va Voomstick
Summary: "Why do you say walker or human as though you yourself are not one?" Squinting his eyes and peering up at Spock, the human, or now creature simply raised his tail-fin towards Spock, and stared at him as though he were daft. Later Spock would blame the darkness despite his Vulcan sight, from what he saw. "I must be suffering from an illogical hallucination." Mermaid AU, Spock/Kirk
1. Prologue

**VaVaVoomstick here, been awhile since I written any stories but this little kicker has been in my mine for months. If you don't already know this is a merfolk AU intertwined with Star Trek. Idea based on this picture: art/ST-April-Fool-Gift-203320174 Give props to the lovely artist. This is my first try at Spirk (To name it shortly) and if I get atleast five reviews (that's all I want!) I will continue.**

**I do not own Star Trek.**

Prologue

In all of Spock's eleven point thirty-two years of existence he had never experienced the emotion of fear. He had felt anger, when his oppressors after their lesson harassed, even jealous when he did not receive the highest mark in a subject. But never had he felt fear. As a Vulcan he was not meant to feel. As son of the Ambassador, prince if you will he was to appear the proper Vulcan, always trying harder because of his genetic makeup, to appeal to his fellow classmates , the council men, as well as his father.

In all of Spock's eleven point thirty-two years of existence he had never felt fear. Until he fell from his father's very large and very expensive sail boat. Being the Prince of Vulcan, having the skill of swimming was Illogical. Planet Vulcan being mainly a desert, excluding the ocean Soh in which he had struck down upon. The odds of a Vulcan drowning were point five percent possible, and he was among that probability.

It was illogical to panic, or try to kick to the surface, even if he succeed his mother and father thought him to be in his quarters, and the engines would mute his pleas for help. Instead he let the growing fear of dying spread thorough his body, as he was pulled deeper into the depts of Soh. Drowning would be a peaceful death, once the initial panic left the body. Later his father would issue a search party once his absence became noticed. It would take approximately one minute after his death for his father to feel the child bond break. An additional twenty minutes for anyone to suggest he fell from the railings into the open water, five point three second before his mother's false Vulcan mask cracked at the mention of her child possibly being dead.

Falling endlessly deeper and deeper his vision started to blur, and Spock could feel as though was becoming tired knowing full well it was death calling to him.

Then his body was being pulled. Dragged practically across the harsh waves of Soh. Survival Instinct made him gasp for breath, but he believed he was hallucinating. It was the only logical persona. He must still be falling to the underwater floor, and his mental state was beginning to become corrupted.

He allowed himself to close his eyes, maybe from exhaustion or because he believed that this was truly his end.

Yet.

He awoke to the most vibrant blue set of eyes he has ever had the pleasure to witness. Obscured by long lashes and also larger than most, they could not be described in any language nor any type of expression his mother has ever spoken. One could simply not describe this type of color. The smile that came with them was a sign of relief, but was blinding as well .The human trait of 'dimples' that looked illogical on many humans, was very aesthetically pleasing on this one.

This would be the second time Spock felt fear.

He did not fear the human based on it's physically neither features nor the fact that it was breaking his personal space, but the fact there was an instant pull. Mentally he felt a pull to this being, longing almost. He did not know this person, hardly could say he trusted him.

"You walkers are very reckless; no wonder ma makes me stay away from you." And his voice yet small and high at the time, sounded comforting to Spock's ears, a type of comforting that seemed to settle nerves Spock didn't know he had.

"Walker?" Raising a brow and rising up on his elbows Spock observed the human curiously. He then noticed he was laying on the very beach his family departure from hours ago.

"Yeah you know humans, those things that walk on those meats called legs.

"I do have legs, but I assure you I am no human."

"Are you sure, most humans have legs, or at least one." Tilting his head to the side stared or rather gazed at human- no child above his person.

"Why do you say walker or human as though you yourself are not one?"

Squinting his eyes and peering up at Spock, the human, or now creature simply raised his tail-fin towards Spock, and stared at him as though he were daft. Later Spock would blame the darkness despite his Vulcan sight, from what he saw.

"I must be suffering from an illogical hallucination." Murmuring to himself Spock gathered himself off the sandy beach, and furiously tried to dust his soaked clothing, now stained with sand.

"Why do you say that?"

"You are an illogical creature, found in myths and legends and early twentieth century films. You do not exist-

"Yet I'm talking to you."

"Obviously," Spock responded quite furiously without meaning to. To change subject Spock questioned the creature's name, though he still believed to be exerting a hallucination.

"Jim," smiling toothily "Kirk" the creature added.

Nodding" I am called Spock." Undergoing what had to be called 'awkward silence' Spock tried not look at the creature's tail, as he called it.

"Are you a female or a male?"

"Obviously I'm a boy, what type of question is that?" 'Pouting' as his mother would have called looked dramatically pleasing on this male specimen.

'"You are greatly younger than I, so you do not have any physically features that separate you from the opposite gender. Also based upon your species, gender differences may not have been of existence."

"You sure do talk funny for a human." The smile Spock received can only be described as 'cheeky', and he decided against correcting him again for stating he was a Human.

"Why do you talk to me like I'm some type of runt?" Folding his arms the creature gave another pout. "I'm as old as you, at least in human years."Spock allowed his eyebrow to twitch "I am not human. I am four or three years older than you, therefore making me more mature than you, and the way you speak and your tone add on to multiple reasons to my observation." Folding his arms behind his back, Spock received what could only be described as a glare from said creature.

"If this was how you were going to thank me, I should have let you drown." Turning his back from shore Jim stretched his small arms high above his head.

"You saved me?" Knitting his brow together Spock could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes! Though mother says to stay away from walkers, or whatever you claim to be. I saved you. Turning and peering up at Spock, Jim murmured silently "and though you walkers hurt us I couldn't let you just let you die, that would have been morally wrong." Spock didn't know how to respond, the warmth he felt earlier spread through his body yet again, melting his core. The mental pull he felt earlier came back tenfold, and he had not a reason for the cause.

"I am forever in your debt Jim, I thank thee for-

"You don't have to get mushy. Your welcome, anyway I need to get going-

"Wait. Though I have been rude to you I would appreciate if you would not be opposed to seeing me again. I wish to thank thee properly for saving my life."

" I- I can't mother is going to be upset I'm even out and…I don't need a celebration from saving one human." Spock watched with hurt when Jim began to hurriedly move away from shore in rushed panic.

Spock was about to respond when he heard voices coming on to the beach. Turning Spock viewed the long sandy shore, when he turned back to his disappointment the creature was gone. He felt a deep regret feeling as though he caused his departure. An even deeper regret because he was unable to find the reason for the pull in his mind.

It would not be another twelve years, before he was blessed with the beauty of Jim Kirk.

**So how is it! Did you like or no, any tips or comments. Please reviews need atleast five to continue and I respond to everyone: ) Any way **

**HAPPY READING ~ VaVaVoomstick**


	2. Breathe in Breathe Out Mi Amor

**Don't own Star Trek nor do I profit from this work of greatness.**  
**Thank you to all my wonderful, reviewers,followers etc, seeing them in my inbox made me smile: )**  
**Here is chapter two!**

Chapter Text

This had been the seventh time this year where Spock has had a dream about Jim. It was illogical for his mind to remain to revolve around him, more so that he was dreaming. Sitting upon his bed Spock inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. It had been twelve years since he had last seen the enigma that was Jim Kirk. He shouldn't be thinking about him any longer he should be mediating, but he dwelled again on the events of that night.

Returning from the beach after staring almost helplessly at the ocean, hoping Jim would resurface; Spock made the long trek home. He could have acquired a soldier on the main streets to return him home more quickly; instead he wished to be left with his thoughts.

Confusion was the next emotion he thought he would never feel. Vulcan's were viewed to know in short terms everything there was to possibly know. At the moment he felt so helpless so alone, the once warm feeling he felt was torn from his body. Replaced with sorrow, and an everlasting emptiness. Spock would later deny these feelings, it was logical; Vulcan's were not meant to feel anything at anytime.

He contemplated for many hours even after he was home, many hours and days after the incident if Jim himself was the cause of these feelings. Initially he thought it irrational. How could a creature that may or may have been a mere hallucination cause emotions to spring from his person. The emotions however were not a mere hallucination, but very real and frightening.

Once he arrived at the large iron gates that enclosed his home, the guards had informed him his parents were sending out search parties (Like predicted) and he was immediately sent inside to his comm. to inform his parents of his safety. When his parents returned home, his mother frantically nurtured him with kisses and Spock could actually see his father's perfect mask shatter when he was greeted with his son. Sarek admitted his great relief of the safety of Spock and Amanda resumed her nurturing touches while praising the gods for letting her son live to see another day.

He was then rather forcibly by his mother of course, to explain what had happened. Spock had told his parents that he had fallen from the rails of the boat to and have been carried possibly by a creature from the depths of Soh to shore. Thankfully his parents had accepted his explanations, mostly due to fact Spock added he himself didn't know how he survived. After his fall his father had hired tutors to teach him the art of swimming, and new Vulcan laws ordered that every Vulcan was to also learn how to swim, so accidents like his son's would cease to happen.

Spock didn't lie per say which would be against the Vulcan way. Instead he left out his obvious hallucinations. He did not want his parents to think he had suffered brain damage, for he wished not to visit the healers. And it was logical seeing as his mother had already suffered enough from the scare he had given her. He was grateful that he was allowed to bathe and retire to his bed chambers rather hurriedly.

It was fourteen point three seconds later that Spock was pulled from his slumber with agonizing pain. It felt as though his skull had been shattered and his brain was being split open. His mind felt as though it were falling apart and he was exerting a painful slow death. He grabbed for his head out of instinct and gave a painful shout into the empty space of his quarters, only to have both father and mother rush to his side.

A healer was sent immediately and what they found, not only confused him for the second time, but simply every person that was present in the healer's quarters. A bond that spontaneously formed without a mind meld was only heard of in ancient texts, when Vulcan's were still violent and irrational. The name of this bond Spock kept far away from his mind. Initially his father wanted the bond to be broken, but it was later found to be impossible unless Sarek wished for his son's early death. The bond remained and Spock kept it guarded and confined in the depths of his mind. But still the bond was constantly yearning for him calling to him, as though another called for him at the other end. He ignored it and went on with his life, only occasionally feeling it's pull or its cause of pain.

The ignored bond later became a large issue in Spock's life.

Not only did his intended T-pring leave him for Stonn: his childhood oppressor, but he was now not only shamed for being a half-breed, joining Starfleet, but now he was a Kali-Fey.

When asked why she refused Spock she said not only was he a half-breed, but as well as a Kali-fey. Once again Spock felt confusion, for the third time. How had his intended known that he was Kali-fey when he himself didn't know? Kali-fey was the value of being a homosexual in terran standard, so Spock's reproductive organ to say would never respond to T-Pring counting him useless, to any female really. During the trial T-Pring the vain creature she was insulted Spock directly trying to create a response from his person. Spock felt nothing from being unbounded from the retched woman. Their mind compatibility was only in the twenty five percent tactile, and Spock could accomplish to find a mate at least at fifty percent match of his own. He was only bonded to T-Pring for the sake of joining two wealthy families, and was actually grateful he would never copulate with her. When Spock remained silently passive he could feel the anger that radiated from T-pring from her stoic stature.

Though he wouldn't miss T-pring really there was no reason to. He would still  
– miss the presence of another in his mind; he constantly felt the need to have another by his side. One to claim as his own, and to protect and provide for. One he could call his equal, that would successfully quell his mind of the ongoing pain and sadness he-

Breaking himself out his now illogical thoughts, Spock prepared for his day. He decided to push the memory of Jim again from his mind and moved on to his hygiene and started to dress. After his announcement to the council men, he was scheduled to leave Vulcan in eight months to be stationed on Starfleet's campus on Earth. He was to work as a professor as his credentials were above extraordinary and he required little to no cadet classes. Hopefully in three to four years he would be transferred on to the Enterprise working as the main science officer. And maybe…find the other half of himself.

Spock would be dishonest with himself if he said he wasn't depressed. Vulcan's did not experience happiness but they also were not to feel like he felt. He was not to feel period.

Checking over his attire in the mirror Spock exited his quarters to greet his mother and father in the dining hall and sat down for his morning meal. Meals between his family were always silent, excluding his mother's small commentary here and there. It felt even more desolate after his decision to join Starfleet became known. Though his mother remained proud, he could sense the disappointment from his father. Spock had great potential to become something greater than a federation officer, and Spock knew of this observation, but it was not his calling. He wished to travel new planets and further become knowledgeable of Science that was not found on Vulcan, something Sarek would never understand.

Sipping tea quietly and finishing his soup, he excused himself from the table and received a nod from his father and a warm smile from his mother. He returned back to his quarters to meditate further and prepare himself for his journey off planet. He had small knowledge of human customs as few came to Vulcan, and he could simply not base all on his mother's behavior. He would need to research steadily and prepare himself from cultural differences, and become accustomed to human nature.

It was well into the evening when Spock pushed away from his desk and set his padd on his desk. He went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

It was seven o'clock when he ventured down stairs and was greeted by the affectionate positions he found his mother and father in. In the living room on the couch were his mother laying against his father's chest with his arms wrapped around her waist in a very affectionate, un-Vulvan fashion.  
Though Sarek reeked of proper Vulcan nature there were times where he allowed his mask to slip, maybe it was just for his mother and her emotional needs, Spock concluded he would never know. His mother however looked rather tiny pressed against his father, and without a doubt was experiencing great body heat, yet she seemed docile as a tame sehlat.

"Are you heading out Spock?" His mother poked her small head up and gave Spock a small smile. Nodding curtly he turned to head for the main doors, and heard his mother shout a 'be careful' as he departure.

~~~0~~~~~~~0~~~~~~0

Spock had promised himself three years ago that this would be the last time he visited the sandy beach, yet he still returned. Every day. And every day he thought about Jim. Most likely grown from his smaller being, he visioned a slightly (most likely not) mature Jim, with the same identical dimples, and tan skin. He also pictured the fin like tail Spock had aggressively researched only to find nonsense and answers that did not add up. Bright blue eyes that still could not be described burned in his mind. Leaving want in Spock's body. He could not place exact 'feelings' on Jim, he didn't even know if he was real, or alive. The last thought gave Spock and cold dark feeling through his body, and he reminded himself to meditate on it later.A part of him wanted to be truly alone finding that being on the beach was the only way. Another part of him hoped that he would see Jim again. He could not explain why he wanted to see him again, but he had questions, ones that need to be answered.

As he was beginning to leave once again after standing stiffly on the shore for twenty point two seconds, Spock was about to return home. Until he heard a deep voice softly…singing? At first Spock thought his hearing was deteriorating, singing was not found outside of operas on Vulcan.

Vulcans were created curious. And the alluring stranger's voice had piped his curiosity.

He trekked further down the beach to become faced with sharp rocks and was given clear hearing of the song the stranger was singing.

~Beyond  
The rim and the starlight  
My love  
Is wandering in star-flight  
I know  
He'll find in star-clustered reaches  
Love,  
A star man teaches .  
I know  
His journey never ends  
His Star trek  
Will go on forever.  
But tell him  
While he wanders his starry sea  
Remember.  
Remember me.~

Spock stood in a trance he did not know how to respond. He started to climb lower to the flat rocks that lay on a smaller level of the beach, to hear water splashing. He concluded the singer was trying to get away before Spock could even find them. "Please do not fear me, I promise no harm to your person. I am most curious to what you are singi-" As Spock landed on one of the flat rocks he stood stiff. The same eyes that have been haunting him for twelve years, four months and two days, peered up at him. He thought never to see Jim again, thought him to still be a hallucination or a figment of his imagination, that fateful night.

yet.

Here he was singing causally and radiating warmth that once again speared through Spock's body.

"You have grown nicely," lifting a light brow. "for a walker."

**~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0**

**There is chapter two! Thank you to all that reviewed, follows,etc it is very pleasing to see in my inbox. Updating wise depending on when I get reviews and how I am feeling, and if I have time. There will be no set schedule when a new chapter will be added, I update very randomly (thanks to writers block) but i wont be like a 2 month wait, so don't worry :)**

**Guest1234: Thank you for your review, and I'll try to update quickly : ) **

**Seressoth: And I look forward to you reading :) thanks for your review!**

**Solo16: I'll make sure to continue! Thanks for your review :D **

**Suga Bee: There will be more! I agree I wish this AU was more common but eh. P.S your user name is really cute *-*. Thanks for your review : )**

**That Lone Nightingale: I will continue! Don't worry fellow reader :) Thanks for your review : ) **

**Kirkiness: Absolutely! : ) Thanks for your review! :D**

**Guest: He really is I wish there was more of him in mer form -_-. Anyway thanks for your review : ) **

**( I resubmited this chapter cause i realized my dumbass didn't respond to reviews -_-. Sorry for those who reviewed! ) **

**Happy Reading,**

**VaVaVoomstick.**


	3. I Think I Started Something

Only the gentle sound of waves crashing to the rocks and shore surrounded Spock and Jim. A dead silence not completely discomforting but also not welcoming filled the air around them.

He felt breathless; Spock should have felt relief at the sight of James. Knowing that his mental state was not failing and that James was in fact real, should have put his mind at ease. But the sight of James rose new questions. Why had James not made himself known sooner? From his memory he had only wanted to correctly reward him for saving his life, any decent being would have done the same.

Perhaps he appeared scary to a three year old James Kirk. His mother had said when she had first met his father she was actually intimidated by him. In fact she informed him that many others besides Humans found Vulcans to be quite terrifying. Spock found this to be another strange feature that came with other species not quite understanding where their fears came from, nor how his mother overcame hers.

"Still tense and proper I see". Peering down at the same cheeky smile with now impossibly larger dimples, the same strange warmth had suddenly appeared and spread throughout his torso. Confusion had yet again consumed his mind. It seemed this feeling increased more and more he was around James. He would mediate on the matter later, but now he faced the being that had polluted his mind for several years.

"I am not showing any signs of discomfort therefore I am not tense as you say." Jim snorted, Spock ignored it. "Being proper is also a show of politeness James something your self-

"Please don't call me James."

Turning furiously causing sharp pointed ripples in the murky water, "The only person who calls me that is my mother, mostly when I am being vulgar." Spock never thought the word vulgar could sound so lewd. "Call me Jim." Spock would later deny feeling heat rise to his ears and across his face at the sight of James- Jim seizing him up and biting his lip.

"Please refrain from doing that." Jim's leering was causing the warmth in his torso to travel...elsewhere. Somewhere he rather not dwell on for long.

"What is 'that' exactly?" Scrunching his face in honest confusion astonished Spock. Jim had to know about his own advances."Your obvious flirtatious behavior."

"Flirtatious behavior?" A look of puzzlement crossed Jim's face, then a huff accompanied by a wide smirk."Is my behavior making you nervous Spock?"

"You do not recognize it. Your lewd behavior comes as natural as swimming to you, and Vulcans do not become nervous."

Resting his head upon his hands, still obviously flirtatious, "Was that a joke ?" Later he would speculate where the title Mr. appeared from, but for now he would enjoy the endearing conversation.

"Vulcans do not tell jokes." This was not completely true. Vulcan humor or what existed was very dry, some would describe as humorlessness and normal Vulcan talk. His mother although laughed quite joyfully, when she felt his father was being 'quirky'.

"I think you're lying", Jim responded.

"Vulcans do not lie, it would be illogical-

"What else do Vulcan not do so I can make sure to prove them wrong?" Now with one hand cradling his head, Jim seemed to be inspecting the rough feel of the rock he reclined on. Spock would later have to meditate on why he found the sight pleasing.

Releasing an inaudible sigh. Spock's previous thoughts of Jim not changing in maturity were true. In fact it seemed he became more juvenile over the years. "Anyway I'm surprised that you actually still remember me, considering we were young." Growing bored with the rock Jim turned towards the sea and stretched his arms above his head then propped them on the rock with his back turned. Lazily he flicked his large tail up and down slowly surfacing and resurfacing.

Spock could not help but stare in wonderment. Jim's 'tail' was much larger and the very end resembled marine mammals in the order cetacean. Past research showed that Jim's specie's tails were brightly colored and were predicted to possess the same amount of muscles in humanoid legs. What Spock did not understand was how Jim seemed absolutely relaxed in Spock's presence. Passages and articles most being fiction but none the less, explained Jim's species to be skittish perhaps frightful of others not like them.

_It would be difficult to forget you even if I tried_. After that thought Spock quickly stored it in his mind for meditation later. Folding his hands behind his back and fixing his posture, "Vulcans have superior memory making it rather easy to remember something from one's youth;" pausing "In addition being five years of age at the time my memory encoding was at its full development."

A slow blink of large eyes and an unimpressed expression, "You really like to thoroughly explain things huh?"

I merely answered your question Jim."

"That you did."

"I did just state that." Spock did not understand this constant need of restatement.

"As fun as talking to you is Spock I should get going." Pushing from the rocky shore Jim turned to his person along the way causing small ripples in the water surrounding him. "

Spock could not understand where the particular idea had come from, but he assumed he had no other chance. To say Jim's presence did not calm a part of his mind would be false. He wished to come in contact with this information and why Jim, only seemed to do this to his person.

He would have to take his mutual relationship he had with Jim slowly. They barley had an inkling of trust. Honestly Spock did not know how to act in a 'friendship' if you will. He never had friends and it would be foolish and partially embarrassing in Human terms to call his parent his only companions.

There was an eighteen point two percent chance Jim would refuse his proposal. The remaining eighty one point eight percent Jim would agree but his manners would prove to add to his own inquires. And one did not learn how to reason with rejection without facing it first.

Jim would you be willing to meet with me to answer types of inquires I have of your person?"

You mean like studying?"It seemed like anger was beneath the surface of Jim large blue eyes. Later Spock would ask the reason for this sign of aggression but for now he had to remain stern if he wished to have a possible friend.

"You misunderstand. I mean as curiosity and maybe a form a friendship between the two of us." Anger quickly subsided and the same bright smile welcomed Spock as Jim quite willingly agreed.

Spock did not feel a sense of loss once he saw Jim return under the dark water to the place he called home. And he most certainly did not allow himself to smile softly as he retreated home.


End file.
